


Claudia's Smile

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Spiritual, changes, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: We know the BSC books didn't talk about Christ, but I thought I'd do something different for a change. Claudia thinks trying not to smile too much would make people think they aren't taking her seriously as she thought they would. Would her smile come back as soon as possible?
Relationships: Claudia Kishi - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a prompt in a book I have, so I thought, why not share it?

On the morning of her sixteenth birthday, Claudia decided to stop smiling so much. She wanted people to take her more seriously.

If she felt the urge to smile, she would do her best to get noticed more, and not her friends in the BSC.

When Claudia was together with her friends at her house, Stacey was the first to notice.

“Are you okay, Claudia? You haven’t been yourself lately. Your birthday is here, and you don’t look happy. Is there anything you’d like to do?”

“Nothing really. What have you noticed?”

“I’ve noticed you’re not smiling very much anymore. That’s not like you.”

The other girls agreed. They were actually going to spend the night since it was Claudia’s birthday. It’s still morning, so after the meeting tonight, they would go home and then bring their things over.

“Claudia, it’s not like you not to smile. You’ve always been happy.”

“I’ll tell you why, Stacey. I sometimes think people should take me more seriously.”

“Of course people take you seriously. I was reading one time that God up in Heaven takes everybody seriously, no matter who we are,” Dawn said.

“Since when are you a religious person, Dawn? You know we don’t attend church,” Mary Anne reminded her.

“I know, but I’m not sure where I heard that from.”

“Probably your imagination.”

“No, it’s not, Kristy. It’s a true fact.”

“Why would you change your mind about God, Dawn? This is the first time we ever talked about God who is in Heaven, taking us very seriously.”

“I know. I somehow changed a bit.”

“Sounds like it,” Jessi agreed.

“Happy birthday, Claudia. And be happy since it’s your birthday,” Mary Anne said.

“I’ll try. I only will do it unless more people take me more seriously. Then I will be happy.”

While having that conversation, Claudia thought she heard a voice in her head, “Say yes, Claudia. I do take you seriously. I care and love you.”

And she continued to listen.

“Claudia, a lot of people think like this a lot. I tell them there are ways for people to take them seriously. Please let Me be part of your life and I will be happy to make that happen. I hope you’ll take me more seriously.”

“Thank you.”

Later that morning, Claudia was downstairs working on an art project when her parents came in. Her smile was still missing.

“Claudia, are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Mom. It’s a nice day.”

“You’re not smiling. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes. The girls noticed it too. I was telling them I’d like it if people would take me more seriously.”

“In what way?”

“I don’t know, Dad. Something changed. I’m trying to figure it out.”

“What did happen?”

“I don’t know how to answer that. Dawn said something about God.”

“That is quite a change. What did she say?” he asked.

After lunch was over, Claudia headed back to her room and could try to see if God would return.

Maybe Dawn had a good point there, Claudia told herself.

There was absolutely no way would she share with her parents.

If Claudia did share with her parents, she wasn’t sure how they would react to the idea about her beginning a relationship that hadn’t happened before.

If Claudia plans to change more, she wasn’t so sure if she would give up junk food and Nancy Drew. That could be the beginning of a new change.

She wondered how long this change would last.

She had heard of the Bible, but doesn’t plan to try reading that type of book. As far as she remembered, not one of her friends had said anything about God and His Word.

Maybe Dawn and the other girls could do the same as herself.

Would her friends agree to this idea or stay where they are now?

If Claudia chose to going to church, her parents could see for themselves about her change in God, they could try taking her more seriously like she hoped.

The question is this: If people noticed change in her, would they take her more seriously?

That she would have to find out for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia did have a good birthday like she does every year. This year was only a sleepover with her friends and meeting God for the first time.

Claudia’s question was, why did she have to hear and feel the Holy Spirit on her sixteenth birthday? She didn’t understand that, but she’s going to try as hard as she could after trying to decide who to talk about this mystery that just showed up.

Since Claudia had heard the Holy Spirit for the first time and never read the Word that God had written a long time ago, she wasn’t sure how it happened this time.

Of course her parents and sister might not giver her ideas because they never attended church services and learn about Christ, so there was no way she would even try asking that question.

Claudia decided to give God a second chance if He would help her to try getting others more seriously. God takes everyone seriously and there is always time for second chances in life.

Maybe Claudia could try asking her parents if they might have ideas on why and how this came on her sixteenth birthday today.

Her friends were coming over later, so Claudia could try seeing if God’s Spirit would come like it did earlier.

At least this could be her chance to see what happens during her sixteenth year.

When this does happen, she could get her smile on again.

Let’s wait and see how the rest of her sixteenth year turns out with a new beginning of a relationship with God and see where it would go from there.

Now all she has to do is wait for her friends to show up.

While still here, Claudia thought she would catch her parents now and see if they would be interested in what has happened earlier today.

Claudia found her parents on the living room couch when she walked down the stairs. Janine was somewhere else, but Claudia didn’t want to talk about Janine. This was about God.

“Mom? Dad? Can we talk?” Claudia asked.

“What about?” he asked her.

“Did you ever go to church when you were young?”

“What gives you such an idea like that?”

Claudia shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know. Something strange happened after the girls left. They’ll be back later.”

“Just to pack.”

“Yes, Mom. I can’t figure out what this strange thing was that happened at the meeting. This is why I wanted to ask you guys.”

“Claudia, we didn’t attend church much when we were your age. We were busy studying and hanging out with our friends.”

“I know, Dad. I just wondered.”

“What did you hear about God that’s changing your life?” Mom asked.

“I don’t know. I’m trying to figure this out.”

Claudia had another question that popped up.

“I never have read the Bible, but how could I hear and feel God’s voice when I knew before He showed up?”

“I don’t know, Claudia. Maybe your friends could give ideas,” her mother said.

“I don’t think they would, Mom. Dawn said something about it earlier at the meeting, but I forget what she said.”

“Maybe she could come up with suggestions. Is she starting to change also?”

“I don’t know, Dad. Is there a copy of the Bible in this house?”

“Claudia, let us see something.”

“See what?” Claudia asked.

“Your face. You haven’t been smiling lately.”

“I know. I’m planning to let that smile come back when I have more people than just my friends and family to take me more seriously. You three could be a start.”

“Why does Janine have to be part of the conversation?” he asked.

“I don’t know. You’ve always been proud of her when something happens that comes in her genius brain. I think it could be a start for you three. Maybe something could change.”

“Claudia, we love you for who you are. We do take you girls seriously.”

“I know, but I think it’s not good enough for you two.”

Her parents gave her a look without saying anything for a while.

“Claudia, is that why you came down?”

“Yes, Dad. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

“You didn’t hurt our feelings Claudia. We were just surprised about what you said about God. We could try looking around the house tomorrow and see if there really is a Bible. Mimi went to church when she was a young girl,” her mother said.

“I never knew that.”

“We did, but never thought of sharing it with you and your sister since we think it wasn’t something you would be interested in hearing about.”

“Now I have.”

“We might have Mimi’s Bible, but that’s something we could look for.”

“You mean in the attic?”

“Could be.”

Mimi was Claudia’s grandmother.

They decided to try tomorrow after Claudia’s friends leave from the sleepover.

They usually don’t visit the attic, but on this occasion for Claudia, it might be worth a try.

Claudia heard her phone ring, so she excused herself from the conversation.

It was her friends, telling Claudia they were on their way over.

“Will look forward to it.”

Or maybe they could spend time in the attic while her friends were here and search without Claudia being around. It could work.


	3. Chapter 3

The more Claudia listened to God, she showed more interest on what God had plans for in her future.

“For the future. I have exciting plans for your life, Claudia.”

Claudia couldn’t figure out why He was talking to her like a real person. If He was, how come she couldn’t see Him in person and not just a Voice?

“What do You mean by exciting plans for me? I don’t even know You.”

Her mother was sitting on the couch in the living room and thought she heard Claudia yelling, but she could be wrong. That’s when she got off the couch and headed immediately to Claudia’s room. She heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Claudia said.

She watched the door open, and saw it was her mother.

“Are you all right, Claudia? I thought I heard yelling.”

“I’m okay, Mom. Just talking to myself,” she lied.

“All right. I was just checking in on you.”

“Thanks, Mom. There’s really nothing about talking to yourself,” Claudia said.

“O will see you later.”

Then she left.

“You met Me on your birthday. I am giving you a second chance to decide if you choose to take Me more seriously.”

“What do You mean giving me a second chance? I don’t understand.”

“You will understand once we have a serious relationship. I know you were never interested in Me until now. Of course I love My children, even if they are like you who are finding out very recently. I will let you decide if you want Me in your life.”

“In what way will I tell You about my decision?”

“You don’t need to share with Me. I already know what you have chosen to be in a relationship with Me or not.”

“How do You choose?”

“I know everything about My children, no matter what. I have started a relationship with a friend of yours. She seems to know me a bit better.”

“Which friend is that?”

“Dawn.”

That was it. No wonder Dawn said something earlier. She now decided to give Dawn a call.

“Hi, Claudia.”

“How are you, Dawn?”

“Fine. Yourself?”

“Weird.”

“Why do you feel weird?” Dawn asked.

“Because I was having a conversation with God from Heaven. He mentioned He is helping you with a relationship with Him.”

“Is this why you called me?”

“Exactly. I don’t know if I want a relationship with someone I haven’t seen in person.”

“I don’t understand myself either, Claudia. I guess we can try something.”

“Like what? I just finished talking with Mom and Dad about this.”

“What were their reactions?”

“They didn’t understand what gave me an interest in God. I told them they should take me more seriously.”

“Why did you tell them that?”

“I don’t know. I felt I had to say something.”

“Of course they love you and Janine equally, like me and Jeff.”

Jeff was her younger brother.

“I somehow think Mom and Dad love Janine more than me since she’s such a genius and gets straight As all the time. That’s why I said that to them.”

“You need to give your family a second chance for them to do that.”

“That’s what He was just telling me.”

“I’m sure lots of people have heard the same thing.”

“Sometimes having second chances can be hard.”

“True, Claudia. Sometimes second chances can be good.”

That was a true fact.

“Mom and Dad were just telling me Mimi was a godly person. She kept a Bible and we were just talking about trying to search for it in the attic.”

“I never knew that.”

“Neither did I. I don’t know why God wants a second chance, Dawn. We even know God’s Word in the first place. I told Mom and Dad on why I’m not smiling because I want people like them to take me seriously.”

“Claudia, we just can’t rush people to give a second chance quickly. I thought you knew that by now.”

“Of course I do. It makes me feel left out because I think they love Janine more like I said a minute ago.”

“Claudia, she’s been here longer than us. If you will give Janine a second chance on having your relationship further, maybe something will change before you both.”

“Wait and see,” Claudia told her.

“I have a feeling God is already on working out plans for you two to be together more. Maybe this could be a second chance to have that relationship that to see what direction God wants in that relationship.”

“You could be right, Dawn. I’ll just have to see for myself if Janine plans to take our relationship seriously. I hope it happens soon.”

“I wish you luck, Claud. At least we can still talk about where this second chance is heading.”

“Of course we will, Dawn. I’m just waiting for something to happen.”

“Talk with you later.”

Then the conversation ended.


End file.
